warhammerfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Warhammer Wiki
You forgot beastmen on the races list!!!!!! : You're right. It could be: Or remove the chaos header and leave it as armies. "Order", "Destruction" and "Neural" officially exist as of 8th but I'm sure most fans won't take to that system of division. -- Asuryan's (talk) 07:53, December 28, 2014 (UTC) A tense issue So I've been going through a number of articles giving them the proofing, spell checking and general editing treatment and I've noticed that a number of articles have a frequent inconsistency in the tense that is being used. Often I've found articles that switch between past tense and present tense a lot, usually within sections but sometimes also in paragraphs. I'd personally suggest using past tense exclusively when dealing with historical events: I.e. The End Times. Even though it's an ongoing scenario we have to treat it like we would a real encyclopedia, catalogued events already happened and we can't really discuss ongoing happenings because by the nature of cataloguing events they are always in the past. When it comes to talking about certain races and their personalities we can use either ''past or present tense to discuss for example: 'Orcs are generally taller and broader than the average human, with short legs and long arms much like that of a non-human ape. They have massive heads which come directly forward on their necks, giving them a stooping appearance. Their jaws are lined with vicious fangs that jut out from their underbite. They have beady red eyes, a generally foul demeanor, and are naturally hairless. An average Orc stands somewhere around six feet tall, though most are generally seven feet tall when stretched out of its characteristic stoop.. ''' This exerpt would work just as well in past tense, depending on if we want to take the approach of an out of universe Encyclopedia or an in-universe one. If we go with the latter then it would make more sense to discuss the features of races in present tense until they canonically go extinct, which might cause more long term work especially in the twisty turny nature of fictional canon. However, when talking about events which relate to a race we should again use only past tense as these events already happened. Draczar (talk) 16:41, April 4, 2015 (UTC) : When narrating events which occurred in the past, you may use both the traditional past tenses and the historical present. Alternating between two tenses is normal so long as it doesn't break the prose, so that is to stay, while poorly written articles might irregularly apply tense, it's not an inherent negative. : In any case, this Wiki isn't active at the moment so while it is useful to try and harmonise language, it's not exactly a pertinent issue. The great deal of Warhammer's material isn't even accounted for by this wiki. Even within the remit of quality control, many articles are miscategorised, unsourced or contain spurious information. : Asuryan's (talk) 18:51, April 4, 2015 (UTC) ::: I'm aware it's not a very active wiki, but I'm intent on going through and quality checking where I can anyway. It's nice to leave a good impression for people just passing by who could potentially be long time users! ::: I don't want to come across as too pushy, although I fear that's happening regardless! ::: Draczar (talk) 20:06, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :::: Make whatever corrections you would like to make. If anyone disagrees — and I doubt that they would — they can always change it back and you take it from there. Collaboration is the essence of a wikia. -- Asuryan's (talk) 22:16, April 5, 2015 (UTC) :::: Here is a good one. -- Asuryan's (talk) 22:18, April 5, 2015 (UTC) Warhammer Battle March Recently I found a game called Warhammer Battle March on the shelves of a game store, should stuff from the game be added here? Probuscis (talk) 05:46, March 6, 2016 (UTC)